Nada es perfecto
by dunia1402
Summary: "Si te sientes bien, qué más da que sea perfecto..."
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Cómo dice mucha gente por aquí: ¡si Ranma y Akane fueran míos llevarían años juntos!**

**La canción tampoco es mía. Se titula "Nada es perfecto" (le he puesto también este título al fic :P ) y es del gran Zpu, que bajo mi punto de vista es uno de los tres mejores raperos que existen en España.**

**Hace años que leo fics y nunca me había atrevido a hacer nada, pero contra más escuchaba esta canción más me convencía de que tenía que escribir una historia. Este es el resultado. La verdad es que he intentado hacer algo que a mí también me gustara leer y a base de leer tantos fics creo que el resultado no es tan malo ¡Espero que os guste! Aunque como la canción dice: nada es perfecto…**

**Capítulo 1**

Ha pasado el tiempo, demasiado rápido quizá… las cosas a su alrededor han cambiado mucho… A Ranma le queda poquísimo para graduarse en la universidad como maestro de educación física (con buenas calificaciones, ni él mismo se lo esperaba) y Akane a punto de graduarse como una de las mejores enfermeras de su promoción.

Ranma hace casi dos años que vive con sus padres, no vive lejos del Dojo Tendo (cualquier distancia para él es corta, él no corre: ¡VUELA!) y ve a Akane mucho menos de lo que él desearía, pero es obvio que no reconocería esto delante de nadie, todavía…

Tumbado en su cama, ¡sí en su cama! Por fin tiene una de esas… piensa en ELLA, el sábado hará cinco años que se conocieron, ¿Podría considerarse su aniversario? ¡Quizás sí! ¿Debían celebrarlo? ¡Porque no! Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron.

Aprovecharía ese momento, estaba solo en casa sin madres diciendo lo varonil que era su hijo telefoneando a su prometida. Caminó con paso firme hacia el teléfono…

_**Hizo su llamada en plena tarde,  
sí el corazón le arde  
en cada toque de las teclas.**_

La firmeza desapareció en cuanto descolgó el teléfono… ¿Porqué diablos no era capaz de recordar el maldito número de teléfono? Intentó relajarse, tras varias respiraciones largas y sonoras recordó, a cada toque de las teclas su corazón latía más rápido.

_**Sus palabras suenan huecas  
pero son tan importantes.**_

- **Dojo Tendo, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?** – Kasumi tan amable como siempre.

- **Esto… hola Kasumi soy Ranma **– decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "sólo es una llamada, la has llamado cientos de veces, tío: TRANQUILÍZATE" se decía mentalmente – **¿Está Akane?**

- **Hola Ranma, sí ahora mismo la aviso, un momento.**

A lo lejos Ranma escucha un "Akane, Ranma al teléfono" y un "Vooooy". Se escuchan también unos pasos apresurados que se acercan cada vez más y de repente su voz:

- **Hola Ranma.**

Una voz tranquila, ilusionada, emocionada. En ese momento él se queda mudo. ¿Qué se supone que le tiene que decir? Debía haberse preparado la conversación, no le podía soltar un: "Mira Akane, este sábado hacemos cinco años como prometidos, ¿salimos a celebrarlo?", él NO PODÍA aunque él SÍ QUERÍA… es ese momento se siente un cobarde.

_**Sí se siente un cobarde,  
ha de tratar de  
conservar la calma y darle,  
rienda suelta a su garganta…**_

- **Hola Akane, sólo te llamaba para saber si tenías el resultado del examen que hiciste ayer** – algo es algo… al menos el nudo de su garganta había desaparecido.

- **Ah… pues sí lo tengo, me ha ido muy bien** – su voz sonó diferente, ¿desilusión quizás? Pero había aprobado, debería estar contenta… Ella esperaba otra pregunta, "¿a caso el baka éste no recuerda lo que pasa el sábado?" se dijo Akane – **la mejor calificación de la clase, otra vez. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te van los exámenes?**

- **No tan bien como a ti pero me he sabido defender. Hoy he presentado ya el último trabajo, se puede decir que por fin soy libre.**

Ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla ante el comentario, Ranma nunca había sido libre, ¡por favor, si lo comprometieron nada más nacer y al largo de su vida ha tenido miles de prometidas!

Aunque… desde hace tres años la lista de prometidas se ha reducido bastante, tanto se había reducido que se reducía sólo a ella; no por decisión propia, su relación continua más o menos como siempre, un tira y afloja donde ninguno de los dos es capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sus hechos se empeñaban en demostrar. La lista se había reducido porque "las demás se dieron por vencidas".

Bueno lo de darse por vencidas es un decir. Más bien las venció Akane en un combate organizado por Nabiki (con el dinero que sacó vendiendo entradas se ha podido pagar la carrera de empresariales). Al cumplir los 18 todas las prometidas exigieron a su futuro marido, un combate pareció la mejor solución. Akane sigue sin explicarse como pudo ganar ella… a veces piensa que se dejaron ganar; quizás debería pedirle explicaciones a Nabiki, algo hizo, Akane estaba convencida de ello; pero por ahora no necesitaba ninguna explicación, Ranma y ella seguían comprometidos y eso era lo único que le importaba.

_**Mientras él le cuenta el día  
ella vacía una sonrisa hacia el micrófono y levanta  
el tono y le propone que se vean.  
Él da gracias mira al cielo y le hace ver que la desea.**_

- **Oye Ranma yo el viernes tengo la última prueba… entonces también seré libre y me preguntaba… que si tú eres libre, esto, eso significa que quizás, sólo si te apetece no te obligo a nada eh **- "va Akane venga, no tienes nada que perder, el NO ya lo tienes" se decía para convencerse de la pregunta que quería formular - **¿¡Nos vemos éste sábado!** – su autoconvencimiento surgió efecto, más que una pregunta pareció una exigencia, quizás había gritado demasiado.

"sí, sí, síííííííííí" se dice él mientras sonríe y tuerce su brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de felicidad y triunfo. Akane le había facilitado su cometido. Ahora sólo le faltaba comunicar su decisión a la chica que esperaba impaciente al otro lado de la línea.

- **¿Éste sábado? Un momento que mire mi agenda **– intenta hacerse el interesante el muchacho que le vamos a hacer.

- **¡Venga yaaa! ¿Pero tú sabes que es una agenda? **– contestó la chica con un tono burlón.

**- Me conoces demasiado bien ¿Te paso a buscar a las 9 o así?** - Ranma no tiene la suerte de ver la sonrisa que se forma en los labios de Akane.

- **Un momento que mire mi agenda…**

- **Akaneeeeeee no te burles de mí.**

- **Lo siento pero ya sabes que es muy fácil burlarse de ti, es lo que tiene ser una persona simple.**

- **¿Me estás llamando tonto, marimacho? **– ¿sus peleas no hay quién las cambie? Claro que han cambiado ¡se pican por diversión! Ya no duelen como antes, a Akane no le duelen los insultos porque ya no es la niña insegura de antes y por lo tanto para Ranma tampoco hay un dolor físico provocado por un mazo.

- **No, claro que no, oye…** **¿Cómo me has llamado?** – Akane se hace la ofendida mientras dirige la palma de su mano hacia su pecho. Sabe que sus peleas son un juego desde hace mucho tiempo, las necesitan, sino no son ellos.

- **Me has oído perfectamente: MA – RI – MA - CHO **– dice él lentamente mientras en sus labios se forma una sonrisilla de medio lado.

- **¿Sabes? Acabo de encontrar mi agenda, el sábado estoy ocupada. Total… ¿Para qué quieres quedar con una marimacho?**

"Vaya, vaya, para ser un juego Akane ha sonado demasiado convincente, cambia de estrategia Saotome" se dice el moreno.

- **Porque la echo de menos** – lo había dicho, muy bajito pero lo había dicho, lo había reconocido delante de alguien y no de alguien cualquiera sino delante de ELLA.

- **A las 9 me va bien** – contesta ella tras un suspiro.

- **Perfecto, a las 9 te recojo. Ponte guapa**. – qué mal había sonado eso, ni que ella necesitara ponerse guapa. "Que no se lo tome mal, que no se lo tome mal… a quién intento engañar, se lo tomará mal" se dice él.

- **¿Me estás llamando fea?** – "¡mierda! La conozco demasiado bien…"

- **Sabes que no… Kane, no me hagas decir que eres linda, sabes que no lo digo porque crea que eres fea** – ¿porque le tienen que sudar las manos? A veces odia la capacidad de Akane de ponerlo nervioso - **¿Es que contigo no se puede mantener una conversación normal?**

- **Jajajaja sabes que sí se puede. Hasta el sábado baka** – dice murmurando.

- **Hasta el sábado **– dice él.

_**Se despiden,  
las frases se entrecortan las palabras no coinciden.  
Un mal sabor de boca del final les pide:  
¡qué a las nueve todo sea más perfecto!**_

_**Que él la mire, ella responda y atrapar ese momento…**_

Sí bueno, se habían peleado. Una pelea entre comillas porque ella no se ofende como antes. Y al final ella se había reído de él. En fin, lo importante era que tenían una cita.

Esa noche dos jovencitos, cada uno en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama tienen un mismo pensamiento: **"OJALÁ EL SÁBADO A LAS NUEVE TODO SEA MÁS FERFECTO"**.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. _**

**_"Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu. _**

**_¡Dicho esto aquí tenéis el capítulo 2!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**_Como si fuera un sueño_**

**_él no sabe que ponerse._**

Un chico sentado en su habitación se estira de los pelos, tiene una duda existencial: "Blanca o roja, blanca o roja, ¡blanca!, no quizás mejor roja… parezco tonto, qué más da lo que me ponga, venga roja, ya está decidido. ¿Dónde está mi camiseta roja?" dice mirando por todos los rincones de su habitación… de repente se le ocurre la solución:

- **¡Mamáááááááá!**

-** ¿Qué quieres hijo? Estoy tendiendo la ropa.**

- **Quiero mi camiseta roja **– dice saltando de la ventana hasta el jardín.

- **¿Te refieres a ésta?** – le dice mientras le enseña una camiseta mojada.

- **Sí **– contesta triste, con lo que le había costado decidirse.

- **Ponte otra.**

- **Quería esa.**

- **Hijo, ponte la blanca, a Akane le gustará más. ¡Y relájate que sólo es una cita! **

-** ¿Tú cómo sabes…?**

- **Una madre lo sabe todo hijo. Por cierto hoy no vengas muy tarde que la semana que viene tienes un par de torneos** – le dice mientras sigue canturreando y tendiendo la ropa.

- **Está bien… **- dice dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**_Ella mira sus vestidos_**

**_sólo piensa que han de verse._**

En su cama 5 vestidos: uno de flores rosas y blancas, uno azul cielo, uno de flores verdes y azules, uno de rayas marineras azules y blancas y por último uno blanco y amarillo.

Se pone delante del espejo y se prueba el primero: "Es demasiado infantil, sólo me faltan unos zapatitos rosas y unos calcetines blancos con lacitos, Ranma si me ve con esto se va a pensar que saca a paseo a una niña pequeña"

Se pone delante del espejo con el azul cielo: "Por favor, he vuelto al pasado, parece el uniforme del Furikan, ni de coña me presento delante de Ranma con esto"

Es el turno del de flores azules y verdes: "¡Este sí que me gusta!, en cuanto me vea se le cae la baba… joder, ¿qué le pasa a la cremallera? Sube, sube… mierda me la he cargado… si es que no se puede ser más gafe…, nada, otro vestido descartado"

A ver las rayitas marineras: "Es perfecto, ¡perfecto para ir a la playa! Me queda sólo uno..."

Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro, le gusta lo que ve en el espejo. El vestido amarillo fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Kasumi y Tofú, aún recuerda que le dijo su cuñado cuando vio la cara de Akane al abrir el regalo pensando que a Akane no le había gustado el color: "Akane mucha gente dice que el amarillo da mala suerte, tú serás quién les demuestre lo contrario". A lo mejor esa noche esas palabras cobrarían algún sentido.

El vestido era de tirantes muy sencillo, la parte de arriba era blanca y se difuminaba hasta acabar en un amarillo canario. Arriba le quedaba ajustado en el pecho (ahora nadie se atrevía a decirle pechos planos) y a partir de las costillas cogía vuelo hasta acabar por encima de las rodillas.

"Debería coger una chaqueta, quizás haga frío esta noche" Akane se sonrojó al pensarlo, la última vez que vio a Ranma el frío fue su aliado.

**_Más tarde, los pasos en la acera desde lejos._**

**_Y en la mente sus complejos y los nervios traen sudor._**

Hoy no se ve a un chico saltando por los tejados, ni si quiera corre por las calles. Camina a paso lento, ha salido pronto de casa no quiere llegar tarde, está impaciente por verla. Hace casi un mes que no se ven. Los estudios, los torneos, las prácticas… los han tenido separados.

Llega al dojo Tendo, llama a la puerta, ya no vive ahí, debe hacerlo. Akane le grita desde su habitación: "**Pasa Ranma**".

Al escuchar la voz de su prometida le entra de nuevo la vergüenza. En esos momentos echa de menos su camiseta roja, podría echarle la culpa de su sonrojo: "es el reflejo de la camiseta" podría decir a cualquiera que le preguntara. Ha pasado casi un mes y aún se sonroja al recordar su último encuentro.

Akane llevaba un rato sola en casa, su padre había salido con tía Nodoka y tío Gemma, no entendió muy bien el porqué, algo de una celebración le había parecido escuchar.

Justo cuando había decidido qué vestido ponerse alguien llama a la puerta. "Es él… ¡no estoy lista!" maldice la puntualidad que últimamente caracteriza al muchacho.

Le grita desde su habitación: "**Pasa Ranma**", mientras acaba de decidir que zapatos va a ponerse, tiene claro que debe llevar tacón. Al menos así verá más de cerca los ojos azules que la vuelven loca. Lista. Sólo tiene que abrir la puerta, bajar las escaleras y enfrentarse a esos ojos.

Pero… ¿Cómo enfrentarlos después de lo que pasó en su último encuentro? Piensa mientras ve como la mujer que la mira desde el espejo se pone colorada.

Esa noche dos jovencitos, en la misma casa, en diferentes habitaciones y en el mismo momento tienen un mismo recuerdo: **"LO PASÓ EN SU ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO"**.

_- **¿En serio quieres un helado? Todavía no hace tanto calor.**_

_-** Es que desde que me curé de la maldición no he vuelto a comer helado. Venga Akane, sólo tienes que entrar a la heladería y pedirlos por mí. Luego vamos al parque y nos los comemos.**_

_- **A mí no me apetece comer helado **– dijo frunciendo el ceño. _

_-** Invito yo **– dijo mientras le enseñaba unos cuantos billetes. A Ranma le va muy bien en los torneos y desde que Nabiki no vivía en Nerima había conseguido ahorrar bastante dinerito._

_- **¿Ves aquel árbol al lado del lago? Espérame debajo **– respondió quitándole a Ranma los billetes que tenía en su mano guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a la heladería._

_Debajo del árbol, recostados en el tronco saborearon sus helados. Hablaron de sus facultades, de la gente que habían conocido, de como había cambiado todo… empezó a oscurecer pero ninguno de los dos quiso romper el momento. De repente Akane sintió frío y no puedo evitar tiritar algo. Ranma lo notó._

_- **No deberías haberte comido helado Akane, todavía hace frío.**_

_- **Serás idiota, pero si eso mismo te he dicho yo…** - Él le sonrió. Abrió la boca. No emitió ningún sonido. La volvió a cerrar - **¿Qué ibas a decir Ranma?**_

_- **Nada, no tengo ganas que cierta marimacho me dé un mazazo.**_

_- **Sino me lo dices te vas a llevar un mazazo igualmente**._

_En sus manos un mazo apareció de la nada. Ante la amenaza de su prometida no le queda otro remedio más que hablar._

_- **Estaba pensando en los viajes de entrenamiento que hacía con mi padre cuando era un crío. Cuando tenía frío lo más eficaz era el calor corporal.**_

_- **¡Eres un pervertido!** – gritó subiendo el mazo mientras se levantaba._

_- **¿Pero qué estás pensando? La pervertida eres tú, yo sólo me ofrecía para abrazarte para que se te pasara el frío**… - contestó él levantándose también. Y de repente habló más de la cuenta. Sin pensarlo salieron de su boca las palabras que provocarían el sonrojo de ambos durante mucho tiempo – **si por un abrazo me insultas… ¿Qué pasará cuando quiera besarte? **– sus manos reaccionaron tapándole la boca. Demasiado tarde…_

_- **E- es- eso no lo-o sabrás porque nunca tendrás el valor de intentarlo** – comentó la chica tan bajito que incluso a él le costó escucharla._

_- **¿M-me me estás retando para que t-te bese? **– susurró Ranma._

_Akane no lo había retado y él lo sabía, simplemente lo había llamado cobarde en su cara. Pero no se le ocurrió otra respuesta..._

_- **Puede ser **– contestó sabiendo que Ranma era un cobarde cuando se trataba de cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ambos. Sabía que si él se lo tomaba como un reto quizás tendría el valor para hacerlo._

_No necesitaron más palabras… sus ojos lo dijeron todo. _

_Por una vez ella no lo llamó pervertido cuando la cogió por la cintura para acercarla a él. _

_Por una vez ella no tenía una cinta cuando sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de él. _

_Por una vez él no le tuvo que pedir que cerrara los ojos a ambos les salió del alma. _

_Por una vez no hubo interrupciones. _

_Por una vez y bajo aquel árbol al lado del lago, con la noche y la luna como testigos, un simple roce de labios se convirtió en el beso que habían esperado durante tanto tiempo. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, para ellos fueron sólo unos segundos. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio:_

_- **Sabes a helado.**_

_-** Será porque estoy helada **– lo que le respondió le pareció algo estúpido, pero Ranma tenía la capacidad de atontarla. Le podría haber dicho algo mejor como: "teniendo en cuenta lo que te gustan los helados, el beso te ha gustado ¿no?" o "pues que sepas que puedes repetir de este helado siempre que te apetezca", pero ya se sabe que las respuesta ingeniosas siempre se te ocurren demasiado tarde. Se sintió avergonzada. En esos momentos sólo quería volver a casa -** ¿Me llevas a casa?**_

_- **Claro **– contestó esquivando la mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente. En su rostro apareció un semblante algo triste, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso._

_-** ¿Sigue en pié tu oferta de eso del calor corporal?**_

_Como respuesta a su pregunta sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban todo el camino hasta llegar al dojo. La sonrisa y el sonrojo volvieron a aparecer en sus caras. Caminaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró corriendo a casa. No volvieron a hablar del tema._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Madame de la Fere-du Vallon no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tu review, tus historias me encantan. Sobretodo "He tenido suficiente", me enganchó un montón. Te dejo otra vez con la duda de si el sábado será perfecto ¡sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

"Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu.

Me está gustando esto de escribir, hasta yo sola me emociono con lo que escribo. :)

Subo ya el capítulo 3 pero que nadie se haga ilusiones con estas actualizaciones tan rápidas… ¡Estoy aprovechando antes de que la inspiración me abandone!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A cada segundo que pasa Ranma se siente más nervioso. Sentado en el suelo mira el estanque. La casa se había quedado demasiado vacía. Demasiado silenciosa. Escuchó como se abría una puerta y unos pasos apresurados bajando la escalera. De repente los taconazos se detuvieron.

Akane se paró, antes de entrar a la sala sintió que le faltaba el aire. Respiró profundamente para que las mariposas de su estómago dejaran de revolotear.

_**A dos metros la saluda,  
con un par de besos dudados.**_

Al abrir la puerta él se puso en pié, a penas les separaba una distancia de dos metros. El habla no quiso hacer su aparición en ninguna de las dos bocas. El chico levantó la mano en un gesto algo robótico y la saludó.

Se acercan como dos imanes que se atraen y que no pueden evitarlo. El pensamiento que tienen es el mismo: "¿Qué hago? ¿Le doy la mano? ¿Un abrazo? ó ¿Un beso? A mi me parece que un beso sería perfecto… pero…"

De repente se vieron el uno al otro muy cerca, sus cabezas se ladearon y sus labios alcanzaron las mejillas, al final hubo un par de besos tras la duda.

_**Dos cabezas que se chocan,  
se sonrojan y su alma cae desnuda.**_

No pudieron evitar que sus cabezas chocaran, al mirarse un pequeño rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

**-** **Sigues siendo una torpe señorita Tendo –** comenta él rascando el lugar donde su prometida le había dado el cabezazo y suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Akane llevaba demasiado tiempo imaginando como sería el encuentro entre ellos. Jamás, en ninguno de sus sueños, habría imaginado un momento más desastroso. Y encima el estúpido de su prometido acaba insultándola y arruinando mucho más ese momento. Sin permiso un par de lágrimas se instalan en sus ojos amenazando en salir de un momento a otro. Él la mira algo asustado sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

_**Se pregunta: **__**¿Por qué le ocurre todo?**__**  
¿Por qué nunca todo sale bien? **__**Como cuando está solo y lo imagina.**_

"¿Qué es ese brillo? Akane no me llores… ¡joder! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan complicado entre nosotros? Llevó días queriéndote ver. Queriendo ver tu sonrisa. Y por mi estupidez aquí estamos. Yo incapaz de decirte nada y tú apunto de llorar…"

_**Cohibido su vergüenza **__**es una lápida  
que actúa de una forma rápida **__**y que la lastima.**_

"Venga idiota haz algo, ¿no ves que ella se siente lastimada?" Le sugirió su pensamiento mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido de una pequeña lágrima que se abría paso por la tez blanca de su prometida.

Ranma en esos momentos lucha contra su vergüenza. Que duro resulta a veces luchar contra uno mismo. Pero ese combate debía ganarlo. El gran Ranma Saotome no se rinde ante ningún contrincante.

Tras una lucha mental que casi acaba en empate una de sus manos cobra vida propia. Se dirige hasta las mejillas de la chica que lo mira intrigada. El dedo gordo decide frenar el recorrido de las lágrimas y mirando fijamente a los dos ojos color chocolate habla con un tono un tanto arrogante:

- **Perdóname Akane, perdón por el golpe, supongo que tú te has hecho más daño. Al fin y al cabo tú eres mucho más débil que yo ¿verdad?**

_**¡PUuuuUUUUUuuuuMMMmmmm!**_

- **Perdón Ranma por ser tan torpe, la mesa se me ha caído sin querer encima de ti. Suerte que eres más fuerte que yo y no te has hecho daño ¿verdad?** - dice Akane con el mismo tono que usó anteriormente su prometido mientras cruzaba los brazos dando la espalda al chico que estaba estampado contra el suelo.

- **¡Qué asco de marimacho! A parte de de torpe también es violenta… **- murmura muy bajito Ranma saliendo de debajo de la mesa y tocándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

- **¿Qué has dicho Ranma Saotome? -** contesta la jovencita llevando sus manos a las caderas y achinando sus ojos en señal de enfado.

- **¡****Qué si te apetece ir al cine! Hay una película que me gustaría ver… **- miente descaradamente**. **

- **Con una condición **– dice Akane enseñando su dedo índice – **que yo elija la película.**

No hubo más discusiones por el momento. Incluso cuando Akane eligió una de esas películas romanticonas que tanto odiaba él, Ranma decidió que por el bien de los dos era mejor callar.

Cuando llevan casi dos horas viendo la película, cuando Ranma ya no sabía como sentarse, cuando Akane miraba atentamente la pantalla para no perderse ni un solo detalle, Ranma tuvo que hablar:

- **¡Qué muermazo de película! – **sabe que a Akane la película le encanta, sólo tiene que ver como tenía de iluminados sus ojillos. Meterse con Akane era un pasatiempo para él y en esos momentos de soberano aburrimiento no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

- **Te quieres callar que me pierdo el final – **susurra Akane, otra vez el inútil de su prometido intentando fastidiar la cita que debía ser perfecta. Para Ranma la respuesta de Akane sirve para continuar su pequeña disputa.

-** Si todo el mundo sabe que los dos protagonistas van a acabar juntos. ¿Cómo puede gustarle a nadie algo con un final tan previsible? Además...**

- **Ranma por favor…** - le ruega Akane al ver que las chicas que están en los asientos de enfrente les dirigen una mirada asesina.

- **Sí sí ya me callo** - pero su boca antes de cerrarse bosteza sin que él pueda evitarlo, quiere disimular poniendo una mano delante pero Akane se percata del incidente.

_**Ella cree que él no lo pasa bien **__**y sufre en su interior.**_

_**Él cree que ha de aguantar **__**pero sin mirar el reloj.**_

"Tendría que haber dejado que él escogiera la película. A lo mejor no se aburriría tanto. ¿Y si no es la película? ¿Y si soy yo? A lo mejor es que no le gusta estar conmigo. No me extrañaría que quisiera estar con otra. ¡Quién sabe! Al igual preferiría estar durmiendo antes que estar aquí conmigo, sigue siendo un dormilón. Cuando llamé ayer para recordarle nuestra cita tía Nodoka me dijo que estaba durmiendo, que la semana que viene tenía dos torneos muy importantes y debía descansar. Quizás… Se sintió obligado a quedar conmigo porque no supo decir que no. O peor todavía, a lo mejor quiso quedar porque la última vez nos besamos y con lo pervertido que es seguro que espera otro beso. Pues se va a quedar con las ganas. Mejor sigo mirando el final de la película ¡Qué romántico es el protagonista! No como el baka que se sienta a mi lado."

"La madre que parió a esta película ¿Es que no puede ser más larga? Y ahora Akane se va a pensar que me aburre estar a su lado. Seguro que cree que preferiría estar durmiendo. Si ella supiera que anoche no pude dormir por su culpa. Bueno por su culpa tampoco fue, ella no tiene la culpa de quitarme el sueño. Ni metiéndome en la cama antes que anocheciera conseguí dormir. ¿Qué hora será? Supongo que el tostón este está apunto de acabar. Mejor no miro el reloj porque va a pensar que me quiero ir porque ella me aburre o incluso es capaz de imaginarse que he quedado con otra".

De repente mira a Akane sonriendo ante el último pensamiento que ha tenido, para él ella es la única y ella a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Ella parece mirar la película ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, Ranma la nota algo preocupada. "Creo que se ha enfadado. Luego le pediré perdón. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Y quién sabe, quizás me permita volver a besarla".

Saliendo del cine, lejos de la multitud, Ranma cree que es el momento ideal para pedir disculpas.

- **Te voy a pedir perdón. Pero que sepas que te pido perdón sólo porque no quiero que pienses que me aburro estando contigo. Sigo pensando que la película era más aburrida que ver a nuestros padres jugar al shogi.** – Tras una larga respiración añade - **¿Haría el favor la señorita Akane Tendo de perdonar al apuesto bocazas de su prometido?**

Akane ríe por el último comentario. ¿Cómo no perdonarlo? Siempre lo hacía. Además indirectamente le ha dicho que lo pasa bien con ella y ha reconocido abiertamente que son prometidos. Entonces sus brazos rodean el brazo izquierdo del apuesto bocazas de su prometido y con una gran sonrisa (de esas que a él lo volvían loco desde que la conoció) le pregunta:

- **¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un sitio para comer que te va a gustar.**

Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Esa era su Akane. La que lo perdonaba por todas las burradas que él era capaz de decir. Y no sólo eso, además lo recompensaba con comida. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Continuará…**

* * *

BABY SONY, muchísimas gracias. Espero no haberte defraudado y que la historia aún te siga interesando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

"**Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu. **

**La musa aún no me abandona. ¡Voy a seguir aprovechándome de ella!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**- Mira es allí - **dice Akane soltando el brazo de Ranma para señalar un pequeño local de estilo occidental** - me lo ha recomendado Nabiki.**

Entonces Akane coge a Ranma de la mano para dirigirse al restaurante. En la puerta un hombre bajito y corpulento les observa llegar.

**- ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?** - pregunta amablemente.

- **Querríamos cenar aquí** - contesta Akane sonriente. Ranma se limita a mirar para todos los lados, quiere ver que clase de comida hacen allí.

- **No podéis** - dice de manera un tanto seca.

- **¿Cómo?** - dicen sorprendidos los dos chicos.

- **No hay mesas disponibles.**

- **Pero si el local está medio vacío** - dice Ranma señalando alrededor.

El hombre empieza a sudar, se le ve alterado.

-** Esto… es que… están… ¡están reservadas todas las mesas! ¡sí eso! están reservadas.**

- **¡****Ah ya entiendo!** – Murmura Ranma chasqueando los dedos - **muy bien… ¿cuantos yenes nos va a costar cenar aquí?**

- **No, no entiendes… es que no puedo dejaros pasar… lo siento habéis venido muy tarde** - cada vez se está poniendo más nervioso - **yo… si fuera vosotros… me iría a casa a cenar - **dice despacio y guiñando un ojo.

Ranma y Akane no entienden nada. ¿Qué le importa al hombre este dónde van a comer?

- **Akane, definitivamente, Nerima atrae a todos los locos del país…** - le susurra Ranma a Akane poniendo una mano en su boca hacerse el disimulado.

- **Ranma por favor** - ríe Akane dándole un codazo - **hagamos una cosa** - ahora se dirige al señor - **usted nos da comida para llevar y nosotros nos la comemos en casa.**

- **Es que, no sé si puedo hacer eso. Si me disculpáis un momento…**

La pareja ve como el hombre se dirige hacia el teléfono. La distancia que los separa no les permite escuchar nada. Finalmente el hombre asiente un par de veces y secándose el sudor vuelve al lugar donde se encuentran ellos.

**- Lo siento - **dice haciendo una especie de reverencia** - no puedo. Váyanse a casa ahora mismo, lo digo muy en serio. **

Dos hambrientos caminan por la calles de Nerima, cogidos de la mano y a paso lento. Lo que diga el hombre sudado les trae sin cuidado, no quieren volver a sus casas… no por el momento.

- **¿Son las tuyas o son las mías?** - dice Akane llevándose una mano a la barriga.

- **Creo que tus tripas se están quejando casi tanto como las mías** - ríe el chico. Entonces se queda pensando un rato y de repente exclama - **¡Tengo una idea! - **se acerca a Akane y la coge en brazos - **¡Sujétate fuerte Akane!**

Dos hambrientos vuelan por las calles de Nerima, abrazados y saltando de tejado en tejado. Akane ya echaba de menos estar así en brazos de su prometido, hace tiempo que no se meten en problemas. Ella desea que el trayecto sea infinito. Cierra los ojos para respirar el aroma de Ranma… de repente se detienen. Al abrir los ojos no entiende nada. Mira el edificio que tiene en frente y mira a Ranma, vuelve a mirar el edificio y otra vez a Ranma, repite esa misma operación tres veces más.

- **¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos ir a algún sitio a comer algo?**

- **Aquí tienes toda la comida que puedas desear. Sólo necesitamos monedas y casualmente yo tengo unas cuantas **- dice sonriendo de manera triunfal.

- **Ranma… ¿te estás volviendo idiota por momentos? A mi puedes contármelo - **dice fingiendo preocupación -** Tú sabes que para entrar necesitaríamos también una** - sus palabras mueren en su boca… Ranma sujeta en su mano unas llaves… - **¿De dónde demonios la has sacado?**

- **Después del verano empiezo a trabajar aquí. Ayer vine a firmar el contrato y me dieron las llaves.**

- **Ranma no lo sabía** - se siente orgullosa - **enhorabuena.**

- **Normal, no lo sabe nadie. Eres a la primera persona a quien se lo digo **- dice avanzando, ella no se mueve - **venga no seas lenta, vamos a entrar - **grita abriendo la verja.

Mientras caminan por los pasillos cientos de recuerdos vienen a sus mentes: las peleas de Akane contra todos los chicos que querían salir con ella, las peleas de Ranma con Kuno "ohhhh mi chica del cabello de fuego", las horas que pasaron sujetando cubos llenos de agua por llegar tarde, los partidos de baloncesto, las clases de educación física, el horrible director, la rara de miss Hinako…

- **Entonces serás el maestro Saotome en el instituto Furinkan ¡eh! Quién te ha visto y quien te ve** - dice Akane dando con un dedo golpecitos en la mejilla de Ranma.

- **Ya ves, estuve haciendo prácticas aquí y les he gustado. Si es que nadie puede resistirse al encanto Saotome. **

"No se puede ser más ególatra" piensa Akane "detesto cuando Ranma se pone creído, vale que puede creérselo, pero voy a bajarle los humos".

- **Yo puedo resistirme.**

- **¿Seguro? Eso tendrás que demostrármelo - **muy confiada se ve la actitud del moreno.

- **Te lo demuestro donde y cuando quieras - **ella no se queda atrás, habla con un tono desafiante.

Ranma se acerca a Akane y le pone una mano en la cintura.

- **¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora?** - susurra cada vez más cerca de ella.

Entonces se miran a los ojos. Akane se siente nerviosa, "¿Cómo salgo de esta? claro que no me resisto al encanto Saotome. ¿Y ahora qué hago?". Unos ruidos procedentes del estómago de Ranma la salvan. Se echa a reír diciendo:

- **Con ese ruido acabas de perder todo tu encanto Saotome** - mientras ríe su estómago también cruje.

- **Te diría que tú también has perdido tu encanto, pero… ¿ ¡cómo perder algo que nunca se ha tenido! ?**

- **¡IdiotaaaaAAAaaaa!** - Ranma sale volando por el techo del instituto. Es como volver al pasado.

- **Vale me lo tenía merecido** - habla Ranma detrás de Akane, la muchacha se gira asustada. No esperaba que él estuviera allí tan rápido, no sólo había mejorado en fuerza sino también en velocidad - **mira allí están las máquinas expendedoras, vamos a coger algunas chocolatinas, patatas y bebidas.**

_**Y así siguen,**_

_**hablando entre bocados y algún trago.**_

**- ¡Asame mmáfs pfatatas! - **Akane le pasa la última bolsa de patatas que les queda.

**- No hables con la boca llena guarro. ¿Sabes Ranma…?**

De golpe Ramna empieza a toser y le hace señas para que Akane le de golpes en la espalda porque se está ahogando. Akane le da unos toquecitos que acaban con el sufrimiento del chico. Akane no le da importancia al incidente (está más que acostumbrada) y sigue con su discurso:

- **Estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos** - dice poniendo una mirada soñadora.

- **¿Te refieres a estar aquí en la azotea? **

- **En la azotea, en el instituto, todo en general. Ranma, rápido, sin pensar dime un recuerdo que te venga a la cabeza** - a Akane le parece divertido el juego. Ranma pone dos dedos en su barbilla y piensa, es que son tantos - **te he dicho sin pensar, vamos eso no debería costarte tanto, para ti eso de no pensar es de lo más normal.**

- **El día que me citaste en la azotea por San Valentín para darme unos chocolates que ni siquiera eran tuyos porque eran de la niña aquella que estaba enferma. **

- **¿De todas las cosas que nos han pasado te quedas con eso?**

- **Claro, estamos en la azotea y es lo primero que me ha pasado por la cabeza. **

Qué simplones pueden llegar a ser los hombres. Akane esperaba otro recuerdo del tipo "cuando me quedé sin fuerza y tú te arriesgaste para salvar el pergamino" o "la competición de patinaje cuando dije delante de todos y por primera vez que eras mi prometida" o mejor todavía "cuando hicimos de Romeo y Julieta, aunque no llegáramos a besarnos de verdad". Ranma mira de reojo a Akane, ve como ella encoje las piernas y rodea con sus brazos las rodillas. La ve algo incómoda, demasiado pensativa. Tiene que hacer algo.

- **Me hubiera gustado que los chocolates fueran tuyos de verdad. Aunque luego me dieras uno pequeño por compromiso, es decir, porque creías que tenías que hacerlo, por eso de que nos obligaron a comprometernos **- dice también abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al cielo.

- **No fue por compromiso… me apetecía hacerlo -** dice poniendo la cabeza sobre sus propios brazos mientras se gira a mirarlo.

_**Ambos piensan que no hay más que hacer**_

_**y olvidan los halagos más forzados,**_

_**sinceran sus palabras, se relajan.**_

**- ¿En serio?**

**- La verdad es que me pasé toda la noche intentando hacer chocolates para dártelos al día siguiente. Quería hacerlos con forma de corazón pero parecían más bien patatas – **ríe ante su propio comentario,había aprendido a aceptar sus defectos y en la actualidad Akane era totalmente consciente de que era una negada para la cocina, por eso aunque Kasumi ya no vive en el Dojo cada día les va a preparar la comida igualmente.

**- ¿Y por qué no me los diste? – **preguntó sorprendido por lo que se había atrevido a reconocer la chica.

**- Después de ver los chocolates que te prepararon tus otras prometidas me dio vergüenza darte los míos, sabía que te ibas a reír de mi forma de cocinar.**

**- ¿Tan previsible era yo? - **ella asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ambos sabían que él se habría reído de ella.

- **Al año siguiente sí que me salieron buenos, toda la familia me felicitó. Fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida.**

**- Sí claro y yo voy y me lo creo. Seguro que les pagaste para que me dijeran eso. Yo no recuerdo nada.**

**- ¡Eso te pasa por glotón! ¿Quién te manda comerte todos los chocolates de Kodachi? Allí había somnífero para dormir a un elefante.**

**- Lo hice sólo porque tú te enfadaste conmigo porque comí de los chocolates que me hicieron Ukyo y Shampoo - **¿no se supone que no recordaba nada de lo que pasó aquel día? Había hablado otra vez más de la cuenta, suerte que Akane no se había dado cuenta, siguió hablando para que ella no se percatara de su metedura de pata -** aún no me puedo creer que estuviera toda una semana durmiendo. Vaya loca. Suerte que luego se obsesionó con el tío aquel inglés. ¿Qué se habrá hecho de ellos?**

**- Se casaron - **hubo un silencio, los dos miraron al cielo. La luna llena estaba allí rodeada de un manto negro y estrellado.

- **Entonces** - prosiguió Ranma - **fue tu mejor San Valentín porque te salió bien algo en la cocina ¿no?**

**- Sinceramente, fue mi mejor San Valentín por aquello que me escribiste.**

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, no recordaba haberle dado aquella nota a Akane. Jamás habían hablado del tema.

**- No sé de qué me estás hablando - **Sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería pero no quería reconocerlo.

**- De la nota que tenías en tu habitación cuando fui a llevarte los chocolates que te hice.**

**- Ah claro. Los chocolates que no existieron, vamos Akane, tú eres incapaz de cocinar algo comestible - **una cosa es que Akane reconozca que es incapaz de cocinar algo, pero otra cosa es que los demás ser rían de ella por esto. Ese comentario le cuesta a Ranma un bofetón por parte de Akane - **ouch, eso duele. **

- **Voy a pasar por alto lo que acabas de decir - **después de darle el bofetón claro -** y voy a intentar refrescarte la memoria. Yo te cité en el dojo para darte los chocolates, al ver que no bajabas subí muy enfadada a tu habitación.**

- **¿Tú enfadada conmigo eh? Esta historia empieza a tener credibilidad.**

- **¿Me dejas seguir?** - Tras el sí de él prosigue con la historia - **c****uando llegué te vi sentado en el suelo enfrente del escritorio con la cabeza encima de los brazos. Te di un buen golpe en la cabeza por la rabia que me dio que te quedaras dormido. Entonces al ver que caías al suelo sin reaccionar supe que algo pasaba y decidí llamar al doctor Tofu. Pero antes vi una nota en tu escritorio donde leí mi nombre.** **El doctor te estuvo haciendo pruebas y resultó ser eso del somnífero.**

- **Y es cuando estuve durmiendo una semana. Bonita historia con un bonito final **- no le interesa que Akane le recuerde que ponía en la nota. Quiere acabar con la conversación sea como sea. Entonces señala el cielo y dice - **m****ira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo.**

**- No me cambies de tema que no hay ninguna estrella ¿acaso acabas de recordar lo que ponía en la nota? - **Ranma se tensa, Akane decide continuar - _**"Akane: Gracias por luchar cuando yo he desfallecido y por estar llena de fuerza cuando a mi ya me han vencido*. Ranma"**_

**- ¿Estás segura de que yo puse eso?**

**- Bueno, no ponía Ranma, sólo había una R. Supongo que los somníferos te hicieron efecto y te dormiste antes de escribir tu nombre.**

**- Pues supones mal. La nota la pudo haber escrito otro, yo ya te he dicho que ese día no lo recuerdo. A lo mejor me la dio Ryoga para que te la diera, te recuerdo que por aquellos entonces ese cerdo estaba coladito por ti. **- Ranma realmente piensa que la explicación va a colar.

_**- **_**Eso es imposible - **refunfuña Akane.

- **¿Por qué? - **está convencido de que Akane no tiene ningún argumento para rebatir su "excusa".

_**Y se olvidan de querer aparentar**_

_**ya no trabajan estrategias,**_

_**ya no hay palabras necias sólo magia.**_

**- Porque yo por Ryoga jamás he luchado. Y la nota la escribiste después de lo de Jusenkyo. Cuando luché por ti cuando tú casi habías perdido, yo saqué fuerzas de donde pude, fuerza que perdí cuando casi… - **no salían las palabras, un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar aquello. La mirada se le nubló tanto como al muchacho que tenía al lado.

Hablaron a la vez. Ella dijo "**…muero**" y él dijo "**…mueres**". Hubo unos instantes de silencio, a lo lejos una sirena de ambulancia sonó. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Akane ve que Ranma se dispone a hablar. Se teme lo peor ¿el bocazas dispuesto a fastidiarla más?

- **Akane, acabo de recordar que ese día no vi a Ryoga**… - a su manera le da la razón a Akane. Qué dulce que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone el baka.

- **Tengo frío** - a ella también se le da bien cambiar de tema.

- **¿Te he explicado alguna vez los viajes de entrenamiento que hacía con mi padre cuando era un crío?_ - _**los dos empiezan a reír, saben como acaba la historia.

- **Ranma, ya sabemos como acaba la historia. Y si tú sabes…** - dice Akane reuniendo todo el valor necesario - **que te estoy pidiendo un abrazo** - ahora juguetea con sus dedos - **¿Por qué no me lo das?**

- **Prométeme que no me llamarás pervertido y sobretodo prométeme que no me caerá un mazo encima.**

**- Lo prometo y lo prometo.**

Ranma pone la espalda sobre la pared al lado de la puerta de la azotea y Akane se recuesta sobre su pecho mientras sus brazos la rodean. Permanecen así por un largo rato.

_**No lo piensa y le pregunta**_

_**si en la noche vendrá a casa.**_

**- Akane, ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta noche? - **los dos saben lo que conlleva esa pregunta. Akane siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho.

**-** **No creo que sea buena idea** **-** a Ranma se le para en seco el latir del corazón, con el silencio que se ha creado a su alrededor puede escuchar como caen los pedacitos de su corazón roto al suelo.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

***** Esta frase es copiada de otra canción de Zpu titulada "Sobran las palabras" ;)

Madame, BABY SONY , Akai27: muchisisisimas gracias por los reviws. Me alegro que os guste la historia. Espero que este capi también os haya gustado, ha salido algo romanticón pero esta semana me he despedido de mis alumnos y estoy algo sensiblona. Supongo que ya sabéis que el estado de ánimo influye a la hora de escribir.

Pues lo dicho, muchas gracias y que sepáis que acepto también criticas negativas ¡que sino al final me va a subir el ego al nivel de Ranma Saotome! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

"**Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu. **

**¡Aquí sigo al pié del cañón en la aventura de escribir! Por cierto, si hubierais escuchado la canción sabríais cual es la verdadera respuesta de Akane ;) **

**No os entretengo más y a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**- Yo… lo siento Akane no debí preguntarte eso. Supongo que… **

**- ¿Qué hora es Ranma? – **pregunta Akane interrumpiendo a Ranma.

**-** **Faltan cuatro minutos para que sea media noche – **"¿a qué viene esto? cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres" piensa Ranma - **pero por qué quieres… **

**- Entonces – **vuelve a interrumpirlo. Akane que se gira para mirarlo** – mi padre debe estar todavía en casa de tus padres. Si no me equivoco ahora deben estar bien borrachos. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi casa que allí no habrá nadie.**

**- ¿Estás segura? – **aún no se cree las palabras que han salido de los labios de su prometida.

_**Ella afirma en su respuesta,**_

_**se siente tan dispuesta y abrumada**_

_**porque nada ha salido como esperaba.**_

**- Sí ¿es que hay alguna razón por la que no deba estarlo?– **se levanta estirando a Ranma por las manos - **a**** estas alturas ya deberías saber que a tu lado siempre me he sentido segura**.

En la oscuridad azotea se pueden ver dos siluetas cogidas de las manos que se miran fijamente. Akane hace un gesto como diciendo "¿nos vamos?", suelta una mano del moreno y avanza un par de pasos. Ranma la detiene, estirándola hacia él.

- **Akane te quiero decir una cosa antes de irnos** – Akane se pone un poco nerviosa.

- **D-dime **– el corazón le va a cien por hora.

- **E-esto fe-feliz qui-quinto a-aniversario – **suenan campanadas que anuncian las 12 de la noche, el día ya ha acabado y con él su aniversario.

**- ¿Te has acordado? **– dice sorprendida. De golpe Akane le suelta la mano que los unía y se tira encima de él rodeándolo por los pectorales.

No puede evitar que se le escapen algunos sollozos que intenta ahogar escondiendo su cabeza en la camiseta de Ranma. Al fin y al cabo el sábado sí que había sido perfecto.

Ranma se queda algo parado por la reacción de Akane, parece una estatua incapaz de reaccionar. Finalmente lo hace y mientras sonríe pone una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca. Entonces le susurra cerca de la oreja:

- **La duda ofende Akane. Y otra cosa más te voy a decir **– la mira y suelta la tontería de turno - **¿ves como no te puedes resistir al encanto Saotome? **

- **Idiota** – contesta mientras le da un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago a Ranma – **mejor vámonos a mi casa antes que cambie de opinión.**

En un rápido movimiento el chico ya la tiene cogida en brazos y se dispone a saltar de la azotea. No hay tiempo que perder, el orgullo y su timidez ya les han hecho perder demasiado.

_**Pero si te sientes bien**_

_**que más da que sea perfecto.**_

_**La vida es un fluir de incorrecciones un directo.**_

Ya en la habitación de Akane Ranma la deja en el suelo pero ninguno de los dos quiere romper el abrazo. Ranma mira a su alrededor, la habitación sigue como siempre.

- **¿Qué miras?**

- **Tu habitación no ha cambiado nada. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos los dos a solas aquí?**

- **Claro que lo recuerdo. **

_****_

_****_

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Fue para la boda de Kasumi, hará ya más de tres años. __Estaba en mi habitación intentando secar mi vestido de dama de honor. Alguna de sus estúpidas prometidas nos tiró agua encima porque él estaba bailando conmigo en la pista de baile._

_Recuerdo que las tres estaban discutiendo sobre quien debería bailar con él primero, yo me mantuve al margen, era la boda de mi hermana y no quería pelearme ni enfadarme. Aún así no podía evitar sentirme triste y mi rostro así lo reflejaba. Des de que tengo uso de razón Kasumi me decía que mi cara siempre ha sido un espejo de mi alma. Supongo que por eso ella supo leer mis pensamientos y decidió intervenir en la disputa._

_- __**Chicas, estoy realmente feliz de que hayáis venido a mi boda y os doy las gracias de todo corazón – **__dijo dirigiéndose a las prometidas de Ranma con la amabilidad que la caracteriza__** - pero creo que Ranma debería bailar primero con Akane, al fin y al cabo él es el padrino de boda y ella la madrina.**_

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Bendita la intervención de Kasumi, tarda unos minutos más y aquellas tres acaban arrancándome los brazos. Cuando acabó de hablar la novia mi vista se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba triste, supuse que porque el doctor se había casado con Kasumi. _

_- __**Kasumi tienes razón, hoy es el día de tu boda y hay que hacer caso a todo lo que diga la novia**__ – entonces la estiré de la mano y me la llevé a la pista de baile. En el fondo sé que Kasumi sabía que yo prefería estar con Akane y me echó un cable._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Sé que sólo me llevó a bailar con él porque lo dijo Kasumi. Y aún con él cogido de mi mano camino a la pista de baile lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Me cogió de la cintura con una mano y nos dispusimos a bailar el vals que sonaba._

_- __**Ranma no tienes porque bailar conmigo si no te apetece y más sabiendo que sólo lo haces porque lo ha dicho Kasumi **__– en esos momentos necesitaba que él me dijera que no era esa la razón._

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_- __**Claro que no me apetece**__ – no lo dije para hacerle daño, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado bailar, al instante vi como su aura se encendía mientras decía mi nombre. Como siempre sacó sus conclusiones precipitadas y no me dejó seguir hablando. Si me hubiera dejado hablar le habría dicho "pero ten por seguro que si tengo que bailar con alguien me alegro que sea contigo"._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Él y sus palabras, tan insensible como siempre. Al escuchar aquello mi enfado se mezcló con mi tristeza y sólo pude gritar su nombre. Mi mazo estaba apunto de estrellarse con su cabeza cuando el agua cayó encima nuestro. _

_No sé si iba dirigida hacia él o hacia mí pero recibimos los dos. Enfrente de mí tenía una chica pelirroja que miraba para todas partes. Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua y pasaron desapercibidas. _

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Gracias al agua me ahorré un mazazo. Estaba mirando para todos los lados intentando descubrir quien había sido el autor (más bien la autora, porque seguro que fue alguna de mis ex-prometidas) cuando ella dijo:_

_- __**Si me disculpas, voy a secar el vestido.**_

_El mazo había desaparecido. Se fue por la puerta del dojo. Yo fui en busca de agua caliente._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Me disculpé y salí del dojo. No quería que nadie me viera llorar. _

_En mi habitación mientras llevaba ya media hora con el secador y con el vestido ya seco mis lágrimas afloraron otra vez. Acababa de entender el por qué de mi tristeza. _

_Yo quería ser la novia, no por casarme con Tofu, al novio lo cambiaría por Ranma. Yo lo que quería era que mi boda hubiera sido igual de feliz que la de Kasumi. Pero no pudo ser y el llanto era lo único que me quedaba._

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Llevaba media hora mirando a cada rato por la puerta del dojo pero ella no aparecía. Yo aún tenía el traje algo mojado y pensé que quizá ella aún estaba secando su vestido. Pensé que sería buena idea secar también el mío ya que quedaba mucha boda por delante._

_Mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirme al baño a lo lejos escuché:_

_- __**Ranchan cariño ¿dónde estás?**_

_- __**Airen, Shampoo esperar el baile.**_

_- __**Ranma mi amor. Entiendo que te escondas de estas dos ho ho ho, ¿pero por qué me haces esto a mí?**_

_Algo me dijo que el peligro se acercaba y me metí en la primera habitación que encontré sin saber que el peligro se encontraba allí dentro._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Él abrió la puerta sin permiso y la cerró rapidísimo dejándola tras de él. Ni siquiera me miró. Allí estaba yo en ropa interior, llorando y con mi vestido violeta entre mis manos. Entonces se giró y me vio sin mirarme. Iba a gritarle que era un pervertido pero no me dejó acabar la palabra._

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_**- PERVEmmmmm – **__fue lo único que le dejé gritar antes de poner mi mano sobre su boca. Escuché pasos fuera de la habitación y sin pensarlo la cogí y la metí conmigo en el armario._

_- __**Akane te voy a quitar la mano, pero prométeme que no vas a gritar – **susurré muy muy bajito. N__oté como su cabeza asentía – __**antes quiero que sepas que sólo estoy huyendo de esas tres.**_

_Quité mi mano de su boca y fue cuando escuchamos como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Unas voces femeninas decían que allí no estaba. _

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Cuando oímos un portazo que nos indicaba que se habían ido las otras me di cuenta de la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Yo medio desnuda dentro de un armario con él. El espacio era realmente reducido. Me puse el vestido como pude, sin querer y sin saber como le di un rodillazo dónde más le puede doler a un hombre._

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_- __**Joder Akane**__ – dije con una voz entrecortada – __**¿se puede saber por qué me has pegado ahora?**_

_- __**Ha sido sin querer burro, es que me estoy vistiendo.**_

_- __**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **__– de repente el dolor había desaparecido. Yo no me había dado cuenta que ella no tuviera ropa encima._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_A veces me pregunto porque aún hoy día le sigo llamando pervertido. El muy idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que yo no tenía el vestido puesto. Salí del armario enfadada. Ahora al recordarlo me siento estúpida, me enfadé con él porque no se había ni dado cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. _

_- __**¡No me digas que te has enfadado porque ni siquiera te he mirado cuando no llevabas ropa!**_

_- __**¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?**__ - ¿cómo podía conocerme tan bien?_

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Claro que era por eso, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, también se enfadó conmigo porque no la miré en aquel probador. Pero… ¿cómo quería que la mirara si yo lo único que quería era huir?_

_La enfrenté para decirle que estaba seguro que era esa la razón y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado. _

_Hacía rato que me había dado cuenta del por qué de la tristeza de ella. Lo supe cuando esperaba en el dojo a que ella bajara. Lo supe cuando vi la felicidad de los novios y me pregunté por qué nuestra boda no pudo ser igual. _

_En su habitación y viendo sus ojos hinchado supe que ella se sentía como yo._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Vi como se dirigía a la ventana y la abría, la música que había en el dojo inundó también mi habitación. Entonces me tendió su mano. Lo miré intrigada. _

_- __**Si no es por eso supongo que es – **__puso tu otra mano en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando algo__** - porque nos han interrumpido mientras bailábamos. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos donde lo habíamos dejado?**_

_Sonreí, pero sonreí de verdad, con ganas. Nadie le estaba obligando a hacer eso. _

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Su sonrisa fue la mejor respuesta. Estuvimos bailando un rato. _

_- __**Ranma**__ – susurró._

_- __**¿Sí?**__ – me tensé al oírla hablar. No sabía qué pensar. De ella podía esperarme cualquier cosa._

_- __**¿Me podrás subir la cremallera del vestido? Es que no es muy cómodo bailar con el vestido así.**_

_La rodeé con mis brazos hasta llegar a la cremallera y empecé a subirla._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Cuando ya estaba casi toda subida un trocito de piel se interpuso en el camino de la cremallera. De mi boca salió un "__**¡au!**__". Me miró asustado, seguro que se pensaba que le iba a dar un puñetazo. La verdad es que dolió bastante, pero ¿cómo darle una paliza a un chico que acababa de portarse tan bien conmigo? _

_Lo miré y con una voz dulce que ni yo misma creía poseer le dije sólo "__**gracias**__". Me miró aliviado y acabó de subir la cremallera. Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar._

_****_

Recuerdos de él:

_Nunca la había visto tan hermosa._

_Quise besarla. _

_Supe que ella también quería cuando la vi humedecer sus labios._

_****_

Recuerdos de ella:

_Nunca le había visto una mirada tan tierna. _

_Quise besarle. _

_Mi lengua humedeció mis labios como reacción a mis pensamientos._

_****_

Recuerdos de él y de ella:

_Faltaban sólo unos milímetros para que nuestros labios se juntaran._

_Aquello volvió a ser "un casi nos besamos" porque Nabiki bajo el marco de la puerta interrumpió:_

_- __**Siento interrumpir este momento tan romántico pero Kasumi va a tirar el ramo y pensé que Akane querría cogerlo.**_

_Dicho esto desapareció por las escaleras. El ramo al final lo cogió Nabiki así que la interrupción se la pudo haber ahorrado._

_****_

Un fallo es avanzar hacia delante.

_**Una caída es un instante**_

_**de ver que hay que dejar correr el tiempo**_**.**

**- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo – **murmuró él.

- **¿Qué te parece si continuamos donde lo habíamos dejado aquel día? - **sonrió de manera pícara ella.

Él sabe que ella se refiere al casi beso de aquel día.

El abrazo se estrecha más.

Las cabezas se ladean.

Faltan sólo unos milímetros.

Casi se besan.

Vuelve a ser un casi porque un ruido que proviene del dojo los interrumpe.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Ya veis que al final el pobre Ranma vuelve a colocar los pedacitos de su corazón donde deben de estar. En su sitio y latiendo por Akane.**

**La verdad es que pienso como vosotras, yo si fuera Akane le soltaba un "sí" gritando tan fuerte que me oirían hasta en el otro lado del planeta.**

**Gracias también por los mensajitos privados que he recibido. En particular uno de una muchacha muy observadora. ¡Todo llegará!**

**¡Nos vemoooooos! No sé si tarde o temprano porque estoy algo liada en el trabajo :(**

**¡Mua!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

"**Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu. **

**Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo que me estáis dando. De verdad que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS!**

**Después del agradecimiento aquí va el nuevo capítulo…**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - **Akane se gira bruscamente mirando en dirección al dojo.

**- Parecían cristales rotos - **dice Ranma disgustado, más por el momento que se acaba de fastidiar que por el cristal que se ha roto.

**- Deberíamos ir a ver - **comenta preocupada debilitando el abrazo.

**- Deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro – **contesta despreocupado reforzando el abrazo.

**- ¡Ranma! - **le regaña Akane dándole una pequeña palmadita en el pecho al chico.

- **¡Akane! **- le reprende Ranma dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a la chica.

Por la mente de Akane pasan mil pensamientos, todos acaban de la misma manera "respóndele al beso".

Va a proseguir con esa tarea cuando escuchan unos golpes que provienen del mismo sitio.

**- Ranma lo siento pero yo no puedo estar aquí así, ya sabes - **empieza a ponerse taquicárdica al pensar lo que puede pasar entre ellos dos** - o sea, aquí contigo sabiendo que puede haber un ladrón en la casa.**

**- Kane no seas así - **murmura mientras va dando pequeños besitos por el cuello de Akane **- ¿para qué querría entrar un la-drón al do-jo? - **de repente se enciende una bombilla en su cabeza, se pone tenso y abre los ojos desmesuradamente - **¡mis trofeos y mis medallas de oro! Bajemos ahora mismo.**

Ranma desde que entró en la facultad se dedica profesionalmente a hacer torneos, su mayor rival siempre ha sido un viejo conocido estudiante de turismo llamado Ryoga (nadie conoce más países que él) que siempre se acababa conformando con el segundo puesto. Pero para Ryoga el mayor premio de todos fue conseguir el amor de Ukyo. Aunque esa es otra historia.

Ahora es Ranma quien rompe el abrazo y se dirige corriendo hacia la puerta. No hay tiempo que perder. Su mayor orgullo son sus trofeos y no va a dejar que nadie los toque.

- **Maldigo** **a quien se atreva a tocar mis** **trofeos** - dice "y además lo voy a matar por interrumpirme con Akane de esta manera" piensa abriendo la puerta.

**- Un momento Ranma - **Akane se dirige a su cama y saca de debajo de ella un bate de béisbol que le pasa a Ranma **- nos puede ser de gran ayuda. **

La chica corre y se sitúa detrás de Ranma cogiendo el brazo de él con las manos. Mientras bajan por la escalera Ranma murmura algo.

- **Psss no sé pa' qué tego q evar ssto - **y levanta el bate.

**- ¿Qué has dicho? **- no ha entendido que ha dicho Ranma, al igual el miedo la está volviendo sorda.

**- Que no sé por qué tengo que llevar un bate para protegerte, nunca he necesitado un bate para hacerlo. Con mi fuerza me basto y me sobro - **el joven solamente se está preocupando por ella pero su arrogancia le vuelve a jugar una mala pasada.

**- ¿Cómo que para protegerme? - **"¿es que este baka no sabe que yo también soy una artista marcial? Siempre me he defendido muy bien"** - Yo sé protegerme solita - **le dice soltándolo del brazo y alzando algo la voz.

**- ¿Si sabes protegerte solita para qué me das el bate y te escondías tras de mí? - **pregunta alzando también la voz y señalando el bate. Está un par de escalones más bajo que Akane y sus cabezas están más o menos a la misma altura.

**- Si no lo quieres me lo das y acabamos con esta discusión. La cuestión es criticarme - **la voz sigue aumentando el volumen. Con un movimiento brusco le quita el bate.

**- No estamos discutiendo y no te estoy criticando. Sólo digo que yo no necesito eso - **dice señalando el bate y sigue subiendo el tono de voz.

**- Claro que estamos discutiendo, siempre discutimos - **en el fondo sabe que de una forma u otra la cosa siempre acaba igual.

**- No es-ta-mos dis-cu-ti-en-do - **ahora no sólo grita sino que también habla entre dientes.

**- Si no "es-ta-mos dis-cu-ti-en-do" ¿por qué estamos gritando? **

**- No estamos gritando - **es cuando se percata del grito que ha pegado - **es nuestra forma de hablar – **ahora ya ha hablado más bajito.

Los dos se miran avergonzados. Hace unos minutos iban a comerse a besos y ahora resulta que no saben hablar sin acabar gritándose. Si hay algún ladrón por ahí seguro que ha huido asustado por los gritos. Una pelea de estos dos ahuyenta a cualquiera. Aún así escuchan más ruidos que provienen del dojo.

- **Deberíamos ir para allá** - dice Ranma dando por finalizada la "no discusión".

**- Claro, pero que sepas que yo tengo razón, estábamos discutiendo - **Ranma pone los ojos en blanco, ella no da por acabada la "no discusión". Tan testaruda como siempre **- ¿Y sabes qué? **

**- ¿QUÉ? - **le dice como desafiándola, le sigue costando eso de dar la razón a alguien que no sea él. En estas cuestiones su orgullo va siempre por delante.

**- Pues que… que... que… a lo mejor soy yo la que te tiene que proteger - **si dieran premios a la frase más tonta del año Akane piensa que debería prepararse ya mismo un discurso de esos que te dan cuando subes al escenario a recoger el premio.

Vale que Akane hubiera ganado antes porque sí que estaban gritando. Vale que sí que estuvieran discutiendo. Vale que a lo mejor Akane le hubiera ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones. Pero esto sí que no lo iba a tolerar, ahora se había pasado de la raya, ni que él no pudiera con un simple ladronzuelo. Su dignidad está por encima de todo. Entonces se echa a reír.

**- Jajaja me ha parecido escuchar que tú me ibas a proteger - **entonces deja de reír y dice **- perdona pero dudo mucho que TÚ - **la señala** - vayas a protegerme a MÍ **- se señala - **de un pobre ladrón.**

**- A lo mejor no es un ladrón, a lo mejor es un… un… - **no va a dejar que se ría de ella de esa manera."piensa Akane, piensa… tiene que haber algo" entonces chasquea sus dedos. Es su turno, tiene un as en la manga que va a hacer que su prometido se trague sus palabras- **un** **inofensivo ga-ti-to - **dice lentamente y recreándose en la palabra **- que se ha metido en dojo y no sabe como salir - **dice de manera inocente. Al ver el gesto de Ranma sabe que ya no le hace falta escribir ningún discurso para recoger el premio a la frase más tonta del año.

**- Gaa-g-ga-ga-t-to-oo - **Akane se había atrevido a mencionar la palabra prohibida. Ella le había ganado. A la mierda su dignidad y su orgullo. En un rápido movimiento Ranma se pone detrás de Akane sujetándola por un brazo como hizo anteriormente ella - **sabes Akane tienes toda la razón. Tú eres capaz de defenderte solita, mejor ve tú delante y demuéstrame que puedes protegernos.**

_**Porque si te sientes bien**_

_**que más da que sea perfecto.**_

_**Aprende a convivir con ello y disfruta el momento.**_

Akane aunque asustada está disfrutando del momento, por una vez es Ranma quién está más atemorizado que ella. No debió haber usado ese truco, había sido algo ruin; más del estilo Shampoo que del estilo Akane. Pero en esos momentos se lo tenía merecido por engreído.

Ya en el en el pasillo que une la casa con el dojo se puede ver una chica aferrada a un bate y un chico detrás aferrado al brazo de ella. Fijan su mirada en su objetivo: el dojo. Es cuando ven como las luces del dojo estaban encendidas y que se apagan de golpe.

- **¿Has visto eso Ranma? - **dice Akane quitándose los tacones por si hay que salir corriendo.

- **Sí - **aunque Ranma estaba intentando esconderse detrás de Akane sigue siendo más alto que ella y también había visto como se apagaba la luz. Ahora se coloca al lado de ella y sin dejar de mirar el dojo pregunta - **¿y sabes que deduzco de todo esto Akane?**

- **¿Qué? - **Akane se impacienta, a lo mejor Ranma tiene una nueva teoría mucho más terrorífica que la del ladrón o la del gatito.

- **Que no es un ga-a-at-t **- se pone nervioso, es incapaz de decir esas cuatro letras juntas, un algo interior no le deja - **un animal de esos – **se gira y grita a la cara de Akane** - ¡porque dudo que sepan apagar las luces!** - la muchacha lo mira con los ojos que se le van a salir de las cuencas. Ranma ha echado por tierra su teoría, acabando así con su minuto de gloria.

Es el momento de volver a pensar en su discurso. Se ve sentada en un teatro con un vestido negro de noche precioso con Ranma sentado a su lado tomándole la mano. El presentador entonces dice:

**- Y el premio bocazas a la frase más tonta del año** **es para Akane Tendo por su frase "**_**Pues que… que... que… a lo mejor soy yo la que te tiene que proteger" **_**dirigida a uno de los más grandes artistas marciales del Japón y para que negarlo, del mundo entero, cuando un supuesto ladrón iba a atacarlos. **

Luego se ve subiendo al escenario junto a Ranma y recogiendo un trofeo dorado con forma de boca. Se coloca delante del micrófono y suela su discurso:

- **Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que pensaron, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, que yo podía proteger a Ranma sabiendo que eso es totalmente imposible**.

- **¿Boba me estás escuchando?** - Ranma le pasa una mano por delante de los ojos, por un momento ella se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Si es que en el fondo no le hace falta ningún incienso para soñar despierta.

- **Ay perdona ¿qué decías? - **dice sacudiendo la cabeza y percatándose de que Ranma la tiene cogida de una mano como en "su sueño".

- **Que será mejor que vayamos a ver para salir de dudas** - dice dirigiéndose con paso firme hacía el dojo.

- **Ranma un momento** – el chico la mira, ve como ella se pone tímida – **prométeme que sea lo que sea lo que nos encontremos ahí dentro no me vas a dejar sola y, bueno, que me vas a proteger - **no es lo mismo que él diga que la va a proteger que que ella reconozca que quiere que la protejan...

- **Prometo que no te dejaré sola y prometo que te protegeré siempre y cuando no nos encontremos un animal asqueroso de cuatro patas** – le entra un temblor por el cuerpo – **porque entonces tendrás que prometer que serás tú quien me proteja** – se echan a reír.

- **Lo prometo miedica** – vuelven a reír ante el comentario de Akane.

Ranma se pone serio y añade algo más.

- **Aunque no sé por qué tengo que prometerte nada si tú sabes de sobras que eso siempre lo he hecho y SIEMPRE – **remarca esta palabra** - lo haré – **él no la mira, mira la puerta que se encuentra a pocos metros de ellos, ella lo mira sorprendida ante la aclaración que ha hecho.

- **¿Ranma tú sabes que "siempre" es mucho tiempo?** – dice casi en un suspiro.

- **Lo sé. Y si a ti no te importa que no te deje nunca sola y bueno, que te, que te proteja para siempre… A mi tampoco me importa hacerlo** – la va mirando de reojo, no se atreve a mirarla de frente.

- **No me importa – **sabe que debe estar asustada por lo que puede encontrarse allí dentro pero una extraña felicidad le invade todo el cuerpo, Ranma le está diciendo, como siempre a su manera, que quiere estar con ella para siempre** – Ranma recuerda que yo también te he prometido que te protegería para siempre de los peligrosos gaaatooos** – a la palabra le da un toque de terror como si los gatos dieran mucho miedo.

Van a reír de nuevo cuando escuchan más ruidos que vienen del dojo.

Es el momento de acabar la conversación.

Siguen cogidos de la mano.

Se disponen a abrir la puerta.

Todo está muy oscuro.

Las luces se encienden.

No pueden creer lo que ven allí dentro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Pues nada, os vuelvo a dejar con la intriga y os he regalado un pequeño besito que la verdad no tenía pensado incluir en el capítulo, digamos que se me ha colado sin querer ;)**

**No sé cuando volveré a subir algo porque me voy unos días de vacaciones a la playa, ¡por fin tengo vacaciones! **

**Por cierto, gracias de nuevo, no me canso de repetirlo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

"**Nada es perfecto" no me pertenece, pertenece a Zpu. **

**¡Tardé en volver eh! ;) es que a parte de las vacaciones el ordenador decidió estropearse.**

**Bueno, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero este ya es el último capítulo. Se acaba esta historia y la acabo con penita… espero que os guste. Pero antes tengo que informaros que vuelvo de las vacaciones romántica romántica. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Enfrente suyo se encuentra toda su familia y amigos (y algún que otro enemigo, pero aquellas disputas ya quedaron en el pasado y olvidadas).

Allí estaban todos sus compañeros de instituto, de universidad, de viaje, de aventuras insólitas… casi todos ellos los miraban con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos con recelo, enfadados. Alguno que otro además pataleaba el suelo del dojo con el pie en señal de desagrado.

Soun y Gemma se abrazaban y lloraban, una botella de vidrio de sake estaba rota en el suelo. Se les ve muy borrachos.

Ranma y Akane permanecen aún en la puerta sin saber que están viendo.

– **Por fin os dignáis a aparecer** – refunfuña Nabiki rompiendo el silencio con una cámara de vídeo en sus manos.

– **Hijo no te había dicho que volvieras pronto a casa** – dice Nodoka reprendiendo a Ranma.

Los dos jovencitos se miran, no entienden nada.

– **¿Qué se supone que es esto? **– pregunta Akane.

– **Ay Akane mira que eres tonta** – dice Ranma moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como queriendo decir "yo sí entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa aquí", la mira y continúa hablando – **es una fiesta donde nadie se ha dignado a invitarnos** – ahora mira a todos los invitados – **y encima se enfadan con nosotros por llegar tarde a una fiesta que no sabíamos ni que existía – **grita indignado.

– **Chicos** – ahora es Kasumi la que les habla – **esto era una fiesta para vosotros, se supone que hace rato que tendríais que haber llegado, entonces todos debíamos gritar…**

– **¡Vivan los novios! **– gritan dos borrachos que han dejado de llorar interrumpiendo la explicación de Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane se ponen colorados al escuchar a sus padres, se temen que les han vuelto a organizar una boda.

_**Errar es experimentar probar en cada intento.**_

_**Vivir la malo y bueno y ver que todo sigue dentro.**_

– **Papá, tío Gemma, no les hagáis esas bromas** – dice sonriendo Kasumi – **íbamos a gritar ¡SORPRESA! Y se tenía que desplegar una pancarta preciosa que han hecho Nabiki y nuestro cuñado Kuno. **

Ven entonces como todos señalan hacía el fondo del dojo. La pareja dirige la vista hacia la pared. Una pancarta se va abriendo. Al verla se sonrojan más todavía. Se les ponen rojas todas y cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos, incluso las palmas de las manos y los pies.

En la pancarta pone en letras gigantes color rojo con miles de corazoncitos alrededor (muy al estilo Kuno): "¡Feliz aniversario!". Al lado de las letras hay una foto enorme (muy al estilo Nabiki) de ellos dos besándose debajo de un árbol, al lado de un lago en medio de un parque de noche.

– **¡Qué no decaiga la fiesta! **– grita Happosai con una voz un tanto ebria y levantando una botella de sake.

Entonces empieza a sonar música y todos se ponen a hablar y a bailar mientras beben y comen los aperitivos preparados por Kasumi y Nodoka.

Ranma y Akane llevan más de una hora mirando el cartel, continúan rojos e inmóviles. Shampoo entonces se tira encima de Ranma.

– **Ranma todavía deber un baile a Shampoo** – dice abrazándolo como hacía antaño.

– **Primero tiene que bailar conmigo** – dice Ukyo también tirándose al cuello de un Ranma que aún permanece inmóvil – **¿a qué sí Ranchan?**

– **¿Se puede saber por qué no te las quitas de encima estúpido?** – Akane ha reaccionado por fin y le da un mazazo a Ranma en la cabeza gritando.

– **¿Tú estás loca pedazo de marimacho? **– Ranma por fin se ha movido y encara a Akane – **¿no ves que son ellas las que se me tiran encima o ahora también estás ciega?**

– **Mousse me debes 2 mil yenes – **dice Ryoga tendiendo una mano** – te dije que estos dos se moverían si nuestras chicas hacían eso. **

– **Sí, sí lo que tú digas – **comenta resignado mirando a Ryoga** – pero – **ahora se dirige a las chicas** – ¿queréis dejar ya de abrazarlo? – **grita poniéndose de puntillas y extendiendo los brazos con los puños cerrados.

Las dos jovencitas dejan a Ranma y van a abrazar a sus respectivos novios. Shampoo le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Mousse.

– **Venga Mousse, yo sólo bailo contigo** – dice estirándolo hacía la pista de baile.

La fiesta continúa, las ex–estatuas se han mezclado entre los invitados, todos los saludan y les dan la enhorabuena. De vez en cuando se escucha un: "_**gracias pero sólo estamos prometidos porque nuestros padres lo decidieron, no hacía falta hacer ninguna fiesta**_", a veces dicho por una voz femenina y a veces por una voz masculina.

La fiesta transcurre entre bailes y risas. Ranma y Akane no pueden evitar el irse buscando entre la gente. Ranma habla con Nabiki y Kuno. Akane con Kasumi y Tofu. Ranma vuelve a buscar a Akane. Está preciosa. Ranma sonríe al verlos. Tofu abraza a Kasumi por la cintura. A Kasumi le queda muy bien esa barriguita de séptimo mes de embarazo. Ranma no puede evitar imaginarse a Akane de la misma manera con él.

– **¿Cuñado me estás escuchando?** – dice Nabiki viendo la cara de embobado que había puesto el chico.

– **Sí por supuesto** – miente – **decías algo de darme la cámara de fotos para dejar de hacer pancartas** – se inventa la primera chorrada que le viene a la cabeza.

– **Te decía que Akane no me había dicho nada de que iríais al cine – **comenta Nabiki pasando del comentario de su cuñadito **– me dijo algo de ir a cenar y por eso le recomendé aquel restaurante **– sigue explicándole.

– **No sabes el dinero que costó la cena que no os llegasteis a comer** – prosigue Kuno – **cuando el camarero nos llamó para decirnos que os habíais presentado allí a las once y media lo obligamos a mandaros a casa**. **El pobre me tiene miedo porque sabe lo poderoso que soy y que le puedo hundir el negocio como quien chafa una hormiguita. Jajaja** – ríe Kuno orgulloso de sí mismo.

– **Y vosotros en vez de ir al restaurante y para casa **– otra vez es Nabiki quien habla – **os vais al cine y a la azotea del Furinkan a meteros mano.**

– **Un momento** – Ranma no puede creer lo que oye. Uno de sus ojos empieza a tener una especie de tic. Todos sabían que Akane y él habían quedado y no sólo eso sino que también les habían preparado la velada y les estaban espiando – **¿Y vosotros cómo sabéis que hemos ido al cine y al Furinkan?**

– **Sasuke os siguió y nos iba informando en todo momento donde estabais. Aunque os perdió la pista cuando entrasteis en casa de mi padre – **Nabiki pone cara de pillina y le da un codazo a Ranma** – no sé que estaríais haciendo allí pero nos habéis tenido casi media hora haciendo ruido para que os dignarais a aparecer en vuestra fiesta – **entonces le guiña un ojo y se va abrazada a Kuno y riendo.

La gente no cambia. Crece pero no cambia. Decide que más tarde explicará a Akane que han tenido un espía siguiéndoles toda la noche. Akane. Decide mirarla. Se gira a mirar otra vez a su prometida. No la encuentra. Va en su busca. No la ve entre los invitados y se le ocurre de inmediato donde puede estar.

_**Una luz blanca clara como nunca antes vio**_

_**su mente lúcida y suicida ardió.**_

Subió al tejado y se descolgó bocabajo del techo hasta el balcón donde unas navidades se atrevió a portarse como un verdadero novio con Akane y la abrazó mientras miraban fuegos artificiales.

– **Buuuu** – intenta asustar a Akane que se encuentra efectivamente en el balcón. La chica en vez de asustarse sonríe al verlo allí colgado. En el fondo sigue siendo un chiquillo de dieciséis años.

– **Tonto ¡qué susto me has dado!** – finge Akane porque sabía de sobras que él la iría a buscar, no en vano le había prometido unas horas atrás que no la dejaría sola encontraran lo que se encontraran en el dojo.

– **¿Sigues enfadada por lo de Shampoo y Ukyo? **– pregunta saltando y situándose al lado de Akane.

– **No te creas tan importante Saotome** – después de lo que había hablado con su cuñado y su hermana ni se acordaba del numerito que habían montado las exprometidas.

– **¿Entonces qué haces aquí tan solita? – **él lo sabe. Pero quiere oírlo de su boca.

A Akane se le pasa por la cabeza la respuesta más sincera que debe decir en ese momento. Una simple palabra retumba una y otra vez por su cerebro. "_Esperarte. Esperarte. Esperarte_". Decide que es mejor desechar esa respuesta, no quiere acrecentar el ego de Ranma.

– **Pensaba en lo que me acaba de decir el doctor Tofú** – no es del todo mentira, era la segunda cosa que ronda en su mente. Ranma hace una mueca con la cara, como queriendo decir "¿qué te ha dicho?" – **me ha ofrecido trabajo en la clínica de un compañero suyo de la facultad, le ha hablado de mi y le ha comentado que tengo buenas calificaciones y eso. Pero no sé qué hacer.**

– **Eso es fantástico Akane, trabajarás en lo que más te gusta, no hay nada que pensar – **dice Ranma intentando convencerla.

– **Pero es que al principio trabajaría muchas horas y cobraría poco. Además tendría que dejar de hacer las clases que hago a los niños y niñas en el dojo – **Akane para pagarse la carrera hace años que imparte clases en el dojo a los niños del vecindario.

– **Tú no te preocupes por eso** – Ranma intenta ayudarla a que se decidida – **yo me haré cargo de las clases. En el instituto tendré algunas tardes libres. Akane no hay peros que valgan. Además piensa en los niños, si yo los entreno serán mucho mejores – **el comentario hace que se gane un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de la chica que tiene al lado. Él se lo toca haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una mueca totalmente falsa. La verdad es que tiene el hombro inmunizado. Akane le ha pegado tantas veces que ya tiene en el hombro la marca del puño de la chica y ya no duele ninguno de sus golpes.

– **Además hay algo más** – dice Akane mirando al suelo. Él sabe que es ese algo más. También se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Hace tiempo que ha aprendido a sentir y pensar lo mismo que ella. Tiene unas ganas locas de abrazarla.

_**Su meta era posible y vislumbrarla recorrió**_

_**con un escalofrío el cuerpo.**_

Cuando siente los brazos de Akane que lo rodean le atraviesa un escalofrío por el cuerpo. ¿Será posible que ella también sienta y piense lo mismo que él?

– **Pasaremos juntos todo el tiempo que podamos** – susurra Ranma en la oreja de Akane – **lo siento pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente - **intenta que sus palabras suenen a amenaza.

– **Espero que cumplas tu amenaza** – dice Akane separándose unos centímetros de Ranma levantando su dedo índice de un modo intimidador. Entonces reposa su cabeza en el torso del muchacho, a su vez él apoya la barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

– **¿Qué te parece la fiesta que nos han organizado? **– cambio de tema, especialidad de la escuela Saotome–Tendo.

– **No está nada mal, me ha gustado mucho verlos a todos reunidos **– habla muy feliz – **a ver si el año que viene la vuelven a repetir y así nos reunimos todos aunque sea una vez al año.**

Ranma cree que es el mejor momento para decirle a Akane algo que le ronda en mente des de hace tiempo.

– **¡Sinceramente yo espero que el año que viene no se vuelva a repetir una fiesta como esta! – **exclama Ranma muy convencido.

_**Sintió como si fuera nuevo en esto**_

_**de dar pasos pa'lante y no rendirse al primer toque.**_

– **Ranma – **la voz de Akane suena quebrada** – es que, a caso tú, es posible que – **no sabe como decirlo** – ¿quieres romper el compromiso?**

_**De levantar cabeza y no dejar que el entorno te desenfoque.**_

_**De ser un ente más allá del póker con que juegan los de arriba.**_

_**De ser todo como un joker**_

La música sigue sonando. Se oyen risas. Mientras la tristeza de Akane invade todo su ser hay gente que ríe. ¡Qué desfachatez! ¿Cómo puede ser que la gente esté feliz y no respeten la tristeza de los demás?

Al fin y al cabo sus amigos y familiares no tienen por qué saber que su mundo se hace trizas. Les perdona. Ha sido egoísta. Lo mira. Hay tristeza en su mirada. Aún así no va a llorar. Ella se siente mal. Él no la hará llorar de nuevo. No va a llorar. No va a permitir que él sepa que ella está pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Necesita una explicación. Tiene que le aclare lo que acaba de decir. A lo mejor no es lo que ella piensa.

_**Pensó tan fríamente como pudo**_

_**sólo el sudor de su frente le detuvo.**_

La música sigue sonando. Se oyen risas. Mientras la sonrisa de Ranma va desapareciendo de su rostro. ¡Será posible! ¿Cómo puede ser que Akane haya malinterpretado sus palabras y no se de cuenta de la verdad?

Al fin y al cabo le acaba de hacer una proposición en toda regla aunque quizás no lo ha entendido. La perdona. Sabe que no ha sido claro. La mira. Hay nervios en su mirada. No va a permitir que llore. Él se siente mal. Él no la hará llorar de nuevo. No la va a dejar. No va a permitir que una declaración tan poco clara arruine uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Necesita darle una explicación. Tiene que aclararle lo que acaba de decir. No es lo que ella piensa.

_**Complicado es el camino y duro,**_

_**se mezclaban pensamientos positivos con oscuros.**_

_**Más si no iba a ser perfecto se la sudó.**_

– **Todo lo contrario – **cree que diciendo eso Akane lo va a entender. Dar explicaciones nunca ha sido su fuerte.

– **No entiendo **– saca fuerzas de donde puede para decir esas palabras.

Ella está bloqueada. No ve más allá de lo que cree haber entendido. Por un momento agradece estar abrazada a Ranma, las piernas no le responden. Si se suelta está segura de que se cae al suelo. Pero quiere soltarse. Desaparecer.

– **Pues, a ver como te lo explico** – nervios, nervios y más nervios – **que preferiría que el año que viene no tuviéramos que celebrar ningún aniversario más como prometidos. Preferiría…** – levanta la cabeza de Akane que no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara, se encorajina y le suelta hablando muy rápido – **preferiría celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas.**

Por fin Akane vuelve a sonreír. Lo vuelve a abrazar. Esta vez con ímpetu. Un abrazo lleno de amor. Al parecer esta vez sí se puede decir que ha sido una proposición en toda regla. Ranma sabe que no es la mejor manera de pedirle matrimonio. Se las suda. En su relación nunca ha habido nada normal. Esa es su manera de decir que la quiere. La sonrisa y el abrazo que le ha regalado ella es su forma de decirle que siente lo mismo que él. Para ellos es un momento perfecto. SE QUIEREN.

_**Porque los sueños sinceros hay que perseguirlos.**_

_**Porque las malos senderos también hay que vivirlos.**_

_**Porque no puedes volver si no te has ido.**_

_**Porque sólo tú decides como mides cada palmo de tu sino.**_

Permanecen abrazados escuchando la música que suena en el dojo. Sus cuerpos se mueven al compás de las notas. Por sus mentes muchas pensamientos. El año que les espera lleno de novedades. Sin estudios. Trabajando. Casados…

– **¿En qué piensas Akane? **– ve que Akane se había sonrojado. Apostaría sus ahorros en que piensa lo mismo que él. Ranma está mirando la luna disimulando también su sonrojo.

– **Mejor no te lo digo… – **justo en ese momento se le pasaba por la cabeza una posible luna de miel.

– **Pues si ya empiezas a tener secretos con tu futuro marido empieza bien este matrimonio** – acaba de confirmar que Akane estaba pensando en su primera noche como marido y mujer.

– **Pensaba en la pancarta que nos ha hecho Nabiki. ¿Crees que me regalarían la foto? Es que sería un bonito recuerdo** – eso ya hace horas que lo había pensado, así que técnicamente no está mintiendo.

– **Lo dudo** – dice Ranma muy seguro aún observando la luna.

– **¿Qué dudas, qué me la dé o qué sea un bonito recuerdo? **– le interroga Akane.

– **Que te la dé** – dice el chico dirigiendo su mirada a la chica – **la he robado antes de subir a buscarte. He pensado que es un bonito recuerdo que me quería quedar.**

Antes que Akane tenga tiempo de contestarle nada Ranma aprisiona con sus labios los de ella. La noche y la luna vuelven a ser testigos de otro de sus besos.

¿La noche y la luna son los únicos testigos? Cientos de aplausos y vítores se oyen des del jardín donde todos los invitados los están mirando.

La pareja los miran avergonzados.

Se miran.

No hacen falta palabras.

Leen sus mentes.

Akane le rodea el cuello.

Ranma la levanta del suelo.

Akane le hace un gesto queriendo decir "¿vamos?".

Ranma asiente, no sabe donde van.

¿Qué más da mientras estén juntos?

Desaparecen ante la mirada de todos volando por los tejados de Nerima.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oooohh cómo me ha costado poner esas tres letritas f–i–n. Pero tarde o temprano el fic tenía que acabarlo ¿no? **

**Odio empezar a leer fics que nunca acaban y sé que no soy la única… os lo debía a todos los que me habéis seguido durante esta aventura mía. No descarto ponerme a escribir de nuevo. Quizás volváis a tener noticias mías.**

**Madame, Kary 14, Rutabi_de_saotome, Akai27, aniyasha, babysony. Gracias por acompañarme durante esta aventura y por vuestros comentarios. **

**También gracias a los privados que me han animado a seguir para adelante. No me olvido de vosotras ¡Prometo contestar en cuanto tenga un momento! **

**Espero que la historia también haya gustado a los que leéis y no comentáis (yo soy de esas. Me he leído todas y cada una de las historias de esta web y nunca he dejado un review, ahora que sé la ilusión que hace recibirlos dejaré alguno de vez en cuando). Aunque a los leedores anónimos también os propongo que si queréis también podéis dejarme mensajitos privados, jijiji.**

**¡Un beso para tods y espero veros pronto!**


End file.
